Forever Yours
by cherry-07
Summary: SONGFIC. Trunks is about to die... What can Pan do about it? rr pls!


FORVER YOURS  
  
Disclaimer: they are not mine, neither is the song. It's from a musical play we did a few months ago called Once on This Island.. damn, I miss the cast.. anyways.. on to my songfic! Enjoy minna!  
  
It's been 2 years since Pan and Trunks were married. Their lives were perfect. Though they still didn't have a child, they were happy. Until one day, a meteor landed crashed on earth. No one was harmed, but it seems to carry an unknown virus that came from the destroyed parts of Vegata-sei. This virus, since in came from the planet of the Sayains, it only affects them. Vegeta informed them about it and how he was familiar with the disease. Every single one of the Saiyans except Pan since she is more human.  
  
Pan helped Bulma research for an alternative antidote while the Z-gang looked for the items needed. After a month, they were at the edge. Even breathing was hard for them. Pan stayed with Trunks every night. She watched over him, with silent tears falling.  
  
A few more days have passed, and the gang finally returned. Bulma made the solution ready, and gave it to everyone. But they were short on the antidote. Trunks didn't get any. Pan gave in and cried. 'I'm going to lose Trunks!' her mind screamed over and over again. At that moment, Baba(1) appeared in front of Pan.  
  
"Pan, I'm very sorry. But it's his time. I need to take him." The old woman said to a grieving Pan as she floated above her.  
  
"Please don't. Isn't there anything we can do? Please don't take Trunks away!" Pan pleaded to Baba.  
  
She stayed silent for a moment then finally spoke. "Are you willing to give your life for his?"  
  
Everyone was in shock. "Panny.." Gohan said to his daughter. He never really liked her with Trunks since he was a lot older. But he knew how much she loved him. So he approved.  
  
"Daddy, I think you know my answer." She said head down. He only nodded. Tears streaming out of his eyes along with Videl.  
  
"Yes, I am" Pan said without hesitation but with despair. "Very well then"  
  
"Can everyone please leave me and Trunks alone? I want to spend my last moments with him." Everyone went out of the room and went down stairs. Baba disappeared. Her parents were the last one to go out. She stood up, hugged and kissed them both. "I love you mom, dad! I promise I'll visit!" "We love you too Pan." They let go of each other and left the room.  
  
"Trunks?" She said softly as she went to his side. He simply moaned, that was all he could do.  
  
"I love you Trunks" she said as she kissed him gently on the lips. Baba appeared once again and informed Pan that she will already start to transfer her life to Trunks, since it's a very long process. Pan sat on the low chair next to his bed and held his hand. A small smile crept on to her face a he reacted and held her hand tight.  
  
Pan: Sure as a wave  
  
Needs to be near the shore  
  
You are the one  
  
I was intended for  
  
Deep in your eyes  
  
I saw the god's design  
  
Now my life is forever yours  
  
And you are mine  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trunks and Pan were at the beach watching the sunset. When suddenly, Trunks pulled something out of his pocket and played with it for a while. Pan looked at him curiously. He gave a loud sigh and held Pan by the hand.  
  
He took a deep breath and began. "Pan, you know I love you so much. You have no idea how better my life is now that you're with me. But, I want more." By this, Pan's eyes were already getting teary. She was thinking if she's going to be dumped or married. It scared the shit out of her.  
  
"I want to be with you forever. I want you to be mine forever! Son Pan, will you marry me?" he looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was about to cry. When he was about to speak once again, she hugged him suddenly.  
  
"Yes! I will Trunks! I love you"  
  
Pan:I am a tree  
  
Holding away the storm  
  
Here in my arms  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
Even the gods  
  
Won't dare to cross this line  
  
Where my life is forever yours Trunks: and you are mine Both: mine....  
  
Pan was shocked to hear the voice on her mind. 'He's starting to be conscious!' She then felt her body weaken. It was already taking effect.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"WHAT!! PAN? You can not be serious about marrying him?! At first I approved of your relationship because I was thinking about your childish dreams! But this! Has gone to far!" Gohan screamed at Pan who was now standing and hugging Trunks who was still sitting down."  
  
"Daddy, I'm not a kid anymore! And I love him!" Pan retorted. "PAN! STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!" he yelled at his daughter once again.  
  
Just as Pan was about to speak again, Videl suddenly cut in.  
  
"I don't think its nonsense. It's love. You can do nothing about it!" Videl said with a smile as she looked at her daughter and her fiancée.  
  
Gohan raised up his hands in defeat knowing it's no use fighting with her wife.  
  
Both: We'll race away in a car  
  
As silver as the moon  
  
And the storn will turn to sun  
  
On an island where the earth and sea  
  
Are one...  
  
Sure as the night  
  
Leads to a sky of blue  
  
Sure as my heart  
  
Leads me to be with you  
  
Surely the gods  
  
Meant this to be  
  
A sign  
  
That my life is  
  
Forever yours  
  
And you are mine  
  
Trunks was finally able to get up. They hugged immediately. Then Pan's breathing went hard and she started to sweat. She looked at her wedding ring. A white-gold ring, with 3 diamonds at the front. She smiled weakly and looked at Trunks. He held her hand, and looked at her worriedly. But after seeing her smile. He smiled as well. Not knowing his wife was going to pass away.  
  
Mine!  
  
Arrogant fool  
  
Think you can hold back death  
  
"Pan, the virus is got stronger because of his new energy. I need to transfer it to you." she said to Pan who only nodded. Trunks looked at Pan once again with worry then felt breathing hard to do.  
  
This boy is mine  
  
I am his dying breath..  
  
Pan: I won't let you have him!  
  
Sure as the grave  
  
You must accept what is  
  
Now his life is forever mine...  
  
"Baba! What happening! Why am I not yet affected??" She said teary-eyed. "It seems to go back to Trunks since you have little Saiyan blood." She said as sweat poured on her forehead.  
  
Pan: Take mine for his!  
  
What?!  
  
Pan: Take my life, my soul, for his...  
  
"Huh? What's this the virus seemed to have settled for a while."  
  
I am a road, leading to no return..  
  
Pan: I would die for him...  
  
Secrets of life, nobody wants to learn.. I am a car racing to distant shores..  
  
"Pan! Pan! What's happening to you?? I'm starting to feel better now! I don't know what's happening, but I feel a lot better. You can stop joking now Panny.." Trunks said happily as he shook his mate that lay on the side of his bed.  
  
"Pan??"  
  
Pan: Now his life is forever mine..  
  
Your life is forever mine  
  
"PAN!!!" Trunks screamed, now in tears. Gohan and Videl broke in the room and sat beside her. Videl hugged her daughter as Trunks continued to shout her name. Gohan explained everything to him. He was in a state of shock.  
  
'She's doing this.. because if me...' he thought as tears fall from his eyes even more. Then Pan moaned. Everyone fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Pan, honey? Everything's going to be alright.." "I love you all.." Those were her last words.  
  
and I am yours...  
  
So, how'd you guys like it?? please review.. flames, constructive criticism or whatever! Love ya guys! By the way.. the one who seems to be against it, is death.. did you figure that out?? =) 


End file.
